This invention relates to air conditioners, and in particular to a cover for an outdoor air conditioner unit.
Split system air conditioners are widely used in which an outdoor unit houses the compressor, condenser, fan, and control components. The outdoor unit is installed near the exterior of the building in which the evaporator is located.
Split system air conditioners are usually made with an open-grill construction to eliminate moisture build-up within the unit. However, the open-grill construction exposes the unit""s motor and other operative parts to debris such as leaves. Protective covers for outdoor units are known in which a shroud of flexible, weather resistant material envelops the outdoor unit to protect against the weather, moisture, dirt, leaf particles, and other debris when the unit is not in use. However, these protective covers are moisture impervious and permit humidity to develop under the cover within the unit thereby corroding the structure and operative parts of the unit.
The present invention""s general purpose is to overcome the difficulties with prior art outdoor air conditioning units by providing a mesh-type air conditioner cover adapted to cover an entire outdoor unit. The mesh-type construction of the invention cover keeps a substantial amount of debris out of the air conditioner while eliminating humidity build-up.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.